


pool shark

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on the pool table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The only thing this shark wants isflesh.





	pool shark

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun owed him one after their late-night grocery shopping trip, but he didn’t expect to be called to Changmin-hyung’s apartment in the middle of the night while the owner was away at military service.

“It’s totally cool, he said I could use it whenever I wanted,” Baekhyun says by way of explanation, like it’s not completely weird that Chanyeol met him here at two in the morning.

Never mind that the real issue was why Chanyeol had woken from a dead sleep to meet Baekhyun here to begin with. There’s just something about Baekhyun that makes Chanyeol want to follow him wherever he goes, whether it’s about some ridiculous prank or to the moon. He doesn’t usually stop to think about it until he’s faced with Baekhyun’s eyelinered face at 2am in an abandoned apartment with no cameras.

“Changminnie-hyung has a pool table,” Baekhyun tells him. “I thought you could show me some tricks.”

“I could…” Chanyeol trails off as Baekhyun leads him to what can only be a game room. A perfectly felted pool table shines up at him, balls waiting for him to manipulate physics. “But you’ve already seen them all.”

Baekhyun hops up onto the table and smirks like he doesn’t know what Chanyeol is talking about. “The pool shark isn’t gonna show off for me?”

Chanyeol bites back a completely tasteless response like _the only thing this shark wants is **flesh**_. Instead, he saunters up to Baekhyun and settles between his happily spreading thighs, standing straight to uphold his full height advantage.

“How attached is Changmin-hyung to this pool table?” he asks.

“He wouldn’t notice a few marks,” Baekhyun says evasively, heels locking behind Chanyeol’s waist in the most pointed way.

The next second has Chanyeol pressing Baekhyun to the green felt, both horizontal and grinding against each other like they’d just needed gravity in order to do so. Chanyeol mouths Baekhyun’s neck that stretches to invite more, hands sliding up Baekhyun’s sides as Baekhyun’s legs clamp around his waist and press their growing arousals together.

“Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun moans, arching up toward Chanyeol. “I want you to fuck me on this pool table.”

Chanyeol hisses at the blatant admission, nodding into Baekhyun’s neck. “I got you, baby.”

He fishes the lube from his pocket and helps Baekhyun out of his pants, fingers working Baekhyun open while his ears soak up every appreciative noise from that beautiful voice. Baekhyun’s arched at an angle, his head hanging upside down off the edge of the pool table while Chanyeol mouths at his neck and jaw and anywhere he can reach.

Baekhyun lets out a beautiful noise, hips bucking up as Chanyeol hits a good spot. “Chanyeollie, _please_.”

“You want this?” Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s jaw as he rocks against Baekhyun’s thigh. “Tell me how much.”

“I want your dick so bad,” Baekhyun replies easily. “I feel it hard against me and I want it inside me. Chanyeollie, _please_.”

“Fuck, okay,” Chanyeol gasps, suddenly done with their game as he pulls out his fingers and lubes up his cock. He loops his arms under Baekhyun’s knees and presses the head against Baekhyun’s stretched hole. “Ready?”

“Yes, fuck me, Chanyeoll _ie—_ ”

Chanyeol snaps his hips at the sound of his name in that tone, piercing through the resistance of Baekhyun’s body until he can thrust deep, grunting into Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s own noises are much higher, body rolling to meet Chanyeol’s efforts as Chanyeol sucks on the back of Baekyun’s neck, as far as he can manage.

Baekhyun whines in the back of his throat and Chanyeol reaches down with one big hand to wrap around Baekhyun’s length, squeezing it firmly and stroking up and down with his thrusts. Baekhyun’s nosies get louder, his body jerking from side to side as Chanyeol stimulates him from both sides. Baekyun’s whines are delicious for Chanyeol to swallow and he thrusts harder, making the legs of the pool table scrape against the ground as he pounds into Baekhyun hard enough to pull several guttural moans from Baekhyun’s lungs.

“Almost,” Baekhyun gasps after a few moments.

Chanyeol thumbs his slit and Baekhyun falls apart, shuddering beneath him in a way that sends the entire pool table into an earthquake. Chanyeol snaps his hips through Baekhyun’s release and slows down exponentially, dropping Baekhyun’s thighs for his shoulders and pressing close enough to smell his body wash.

“You come too,” Baekhyun whispers, shaky fingers threading through Chanyeol’s damp hair. “Come inside me.”

That’s all Chanyeol needs to lose it, groaning deeply as he thrusts hard enough to let go. His noises die on Baekhyun’s tongue but Baekhyun’s not done with him, thighs clamping around his waist until he’s sucked out all Chanyeol’s got, leaving him a shaky jumble of limbs.

“You can definitely run a table,” Baekhyun says with a wink, making Chanyeol roll his eyes and question whether this table is even fit for league play anymore.


End file.
